The long-term aims of this study include: 1) to quantify the degree to which isocaloric binge eating effects insulin levels 2) to identify the mechanisms of the insulin response to binge eating in terms of acute insulin secretion, pulsatile insulin secretion and insulin sensitivity 3) to determine the impact of eating-induced changes in insulin on reproductive function in terms of pulsatile gonadotropin secretion and ovarian androgen secretion, and 4) to determine the relative impact of insulin and androgen changes in lipid profile.